Destiny Isn't Always Mysterious
by Kyo and Sinclair
Summary: He was dismissed easily, after a week of observation. Soon after, things change. The youngest Kitamura isn't all that stable. A watchful Shinigami notices, and decides to up the game a bit. AN:looking for a better summary
1. Prologue

**Sinclair: So far, this is a prologue. Enjoy! **

X

The boy adjusted his backpack on his shoulder as he walked along the short brick wall. He waved over his shoulder at his friend as the other person got into his car. He considered asking for a ride, seeing as how late work had run, but he couldn't imagine bringing anyone to his home, even a friend.

_**Sometimes……….**_

He brushed away his white bangs, turning his eyes back to his path. It was very dark, after all, and there was no great rush to fall or get mugged at midnight.

His friend drove past him, tapping the horn, and he waved, before holding down his loose shirt which had blown up slightly from the wind.

…_**..destiny works in mysterious ways.**_

He hummed the tune to the song he was still learning, but froze as he felt a slight…. Shift. He looked from side to side, trying to determine why things felt **_wrong_**. When he didn't see anything suspicious, other then the fact the street was completely empty, he raised a thin black brow. Suddenly remembering that he was in the city, his silvery/grey eyes raised to the sky.

_**Other times…..**_

Just as he saw the black object, it slammed into his forehead, the surprise and pain, knocking him on his hind end, off the bricks, and onto the concretes sidewalk below.

…_**.. Destiny is a tad less subtle.**_

X

**Sinclair: What do you think? Worth continuing? It'll be angst and funny, so yeah. It should hold your interest once it gets going**.


	2. For the Best

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or it's characters. Just a few books.**_

_**Sinclair: This is, again, short, but it seemed like adding more to this particular chapter would just be… wrong. I dunno. Forgive me, please.**_

**X**

The small apartment was completely silent, the only noise being the constant, muffled tapping from sock-covered toes.

The room itself was unnaturally bare, even for the home of a bachelor of only one measly year. There was no carpeting over the dusty wood floors, the only furniture being a work desk and a pair of mattresses shoved into the corner. A television and vcr sat on the floor, sending weak flashes colour into the bland room.

Not to say it was without any decoration. Indeed there was a number of posters on the walls, all proudly displaying signs and pictures of the same band, Macabre Angel. The intense black eyes of a heavily made-up young man stared critically into the room, watching the comings and goings.

Not that there ever was any.

But the many identical eyes that lay on the walls seemed likely to finally get a show.

On one side of the room, opposite the desk, sat a teen with milky skin, hair that was long, shaggy and white on top, but short and black in the back. His silvery eyes were narrowed in annoyance, trained on The Book. The book that had seemed to fall from nowhere, and directly (almost) into his hands.

"Death…. Note…" he mumbled, his soft voice laced with aggravation. "Sounds about accurate, though 'Assassin Note' would fit better."

He shifted his glare to the side, digging his nails into the back of the computer chair he was currently straddling. "I survived 19 years on this earth, and am nearly taken out by a homicidal journal. Just my luck…."

He was silent a moment, immune to the unblinking stares of the room's many faces. His gaze was inevitably drawn back to the book, though, as he was knew it would be. He tightened his grip, before all at once letting go, and striding foreword, opening the book before he had a chance to chicken out.

"Instructions….."

**X _(two hours later)_**

The water in the tub was getting cool, but he felt no particular need to leave it's safe haven. Being surrounded by water always helped him to think. It was as if it was holding him in it's gentle arms, and he never relaxed so fully without it. And at times like these, he didn't think he could survive without them.

It was all a lot to take in, especially at a time like this.

Kira was just….. A normal person …with a notebook.

It made sense. All of it.

He leaned foreword, dunking his head under the cool water.

He didn't know why a Shinigami would give him something like a Death Note, but….

**_Today marks the death of a serial rapist…. _**the lulling buzz of the television floated on air currents into the bathroom, just loud enough for the teen to catch as he resurfaced. **_He fell from the top of a mall stairwell, taking out three men on the way. The men turned out to be accomplices to planned gangbang. All died of broken necks, before paramedics could arrive. Police believe it to be an accident._**

He smiled wryly to himself, pushing back the soaked strands if hair from his eyes. "I can't help but think…. That it is for the best."

**X**

_**Sinclair: (twitches) damn. Why are these so short? I swear to god it'll get longer soon. It's just….. I dunno. I don't feel so hot. (sighs) Give me the benefit of the doubt, okay?**_


	3. 10

**_Sinclair:(stares at screen in horror) This has gotta be the worst chapter I've ever done of anything, ever. I'm sorry everyone who's waited for this (all three of you). I suck. Please forgive me. (bows pathetically). Btw, Caden is a character I made up in middle school(laughs weakly). He was loosely based off of me. I think I've actually had the conversation he's in. --; Insomnia sucks. _**

_**Oh. Good news. The character has a name now (sweatdrops)**_

"_**English rambling" **_

"Japanese rambling"

_**Please forgive me Nyakai and Fallen Phantom. I'm sorry (sobs)**_

X

Dark golden eyes watched the television screen, cold and calculating as always. The anchor was speaking into the mic, narrating yet another string of deaths. Though, for once, they weren't his.

Ryuuk cackled happily over his shoulder, but he tuned him out. There was no way such deaths could all be accidental, they were too farfetched, and the shinigami had steadfastly ignored any questions pertaining to the identity of the culprit. His original thought had been that it was Ryuuk, entertaining himself with the second Death Note on his hip, but he didn't think so now.

Raito laced his fingers together, setting his chin on them. As if things weren't stressful enough for him as is. He had collage, protecting his identity as Kira, and **_being _**Kira already on his plate, but now he needed to worry about another possible Kira?

That was the only explanation, though. Judging from what Ryuuk had told him about the Shinigami world, the reapers weren't the type to go on random killing rampages. Too lazy, apparently.

He had to give credit to whoever was doing it, though. The rapists and would-be rapists that had been killed in the last few days (8 so far) were getting what they deserved. Whereas Raito couldn't be certain if those he killed received the proper amount of pain that they deserved, those that the other was doing away with definitely were.

For example, the one that had just been featured had lost a vital piece of his anatomy to a pair of stray dogs whilst attempting to have his way with a small girl. The girl was without a scratch, and the dogs had stayed at her side until help arrived. The dogs weren't to be put down, and were actually being adopted by the girl's family.

Raito sighed. Such sappy detail. The other Death Note owner had to be a girl. Who else would be so sentimental? But then again, they were being ruthless towards the culprits. Perhaps they just had cast-iron set of values?

Raito rubbed his temples, turning away from the television and starting in on his own batch of criminals. He didn't need to worry so much. This person was nameless and faceless to the public, even going unnoticed by the NPA. They were punishing criminals, ones that weren't originally known to the police. They were on his side, to an extent. As long as they weren't mistaken for Kira, he could take his time seeking them out.

X

The white-haired boy smiled lightly as he walked into Dialock Studios. He waved to a few people in the lobby, ignoring the giggles from the group of girls in the corner. He pushed his bag behind him slightly as he stepped into the elevator, keeping it out of a way of a secretary who was holding twice her weight in folders. He offered to take some off of her hands, but she merely tittered and declined, hurrying off at the next level.

He laughed slightly. Things were rarely like this anywhere but at the Studio, so he couldn't really help but enjoy it.

At the fifth floor he stepped out, glancing around before going into the bathroom. He went into the last stall, locking the door. With a sigh of relief to have not run into anybody, he took out his Death Note. He smiled softly, writing in a few names. One would find himself on the wrong end of a bus, one would overdose, and the last would make a (failed) attempt on a political figure, only to be taken out by the man's personal protection. With a moment of thought, he had another man die of alcohol poisoning.

He grinned happily, pushing the Death Note to the bottom of his bag once more. He was getting pretty good at this. He knew of all sorts of people that deserved to die, or the world would just plain be better without, and now he could do something with that knowledge.

He fixed the bag back onto his shoulder, stepping out of the bathroom. He waved absently to an intern, before opening the last door on the left.

Immediately he found himself with an armful of hyperactive American.

"HiHiHiHi Ten-chan!" cheered the black-haired man, bouncing a few times before running back a few steps and then plopping down onto the floor. He grinned goofily, giggling at nothing, before dropping off into his own little world.

Ten raised an eyebrow, looking over at the red head standing beside the other's current spot. He shrugged pathetically. "It isn't my fault." he said, fiddling with his glasses. "I told Caden to take a nap on the bus over here."

Caden tilted his head all the way back to glare up at his friend. "But! Dwayne! You're mean! I told you! I can't sleep on the bus! It's only twenty minutes!"

"So?"

"So! It's not even worth it!" At this point Caden was up and bouncing again, his hands flying as he slipped back into English every few words. " If I sleep **_I get _**tired! I'll **_be all sleepy and _**stupid!" he pouted and flopped down into an (occupied) chair. "And that's no fun." he turned, looking at the chair's owner's peeved expression. "Oh. Hiya Hideki-chan."

The former idol glared up at the green eyed man, pushing him to the floor. Caden just giggled, too caught up in his insomniac's-high to notice such trivial things as pain. "We've gone over this a hundred times, Caden. Men are 'kun' or 'san', girls are 'chan'."

"Yeah, yeah, uh-huh." Caden murmured, waving his hand. "I don't care. Being clueless is part of my charm, yeah?"

Ten rolled his eyes. What a group they were. Hideki Ryuuga, former idol and current J-Rock star, Caden Crystal, hyperactive insomniac American, Dwayne Dune, the poor equally American soul responsible for Caden's well-being, and Ten Kitamura, the second Kira. They shouldn't be in the same room together, let alone sharing a workplace.

Smiling at the completely out-of-it Caden (subsequently being forced to dodge yet another hug), Ten bypassed the ever-primping Ryuuga and picked up his guitar. "So. Are we going to start recording or not?"

Caden hopped up and away, plopping onto the floor with his black and purple bass. The over-worked Dwayne stepped up to his drum set, making a random joke about Ryuuga's hair. Ryuuga responded with a rib-cracker pertaining to just where his drumsticks what fit **_just _**perfectly. As was expected, Dwayne shut up and they all began to play soon after.

X

What felt like a lifetime later, Ten and Caden (who had calmed down at last) were cracking their fingers pathetically, trading complaints about calluses and blisters. Dwayne laughed at Ryuuga, who was downing glass after glass after glass of water. As usual, Ryuuga didn't find him funny, and shot him evil glares over the edge of his cup.

Ten waved off the former idol's offer of a ride, starting on his walk home. He wrote in a name as it appeared on a television screen inside an electronics store, always certain to keep the death's of his 'victims' as random as possible, and never from heart attacks. Halfway through the Cause of Death, he ruffled the hair of a tiny little blue-eyed girl, sending a flirtatious wink at the mother, who giggled and hurried along. Older women seemed to like it when younger guys flirted, for some reason. He could halfway remember being horrified when a younger girl got a crush on him in middle school. But, whatever. Things didn't seem to be the same for men and women.

His random thought of the day floated away from his mind as he climbed the steps to his apartment. He locked the door behind him, dropping onto his bed, face down. He sighed tiredly as guilt consumed him. He wasn't guilty about killing people. He felt guilty about not feeling guilty. True, they had done horrible things, but they were still human, right? Shouldn't it bother him at least a little?

There was a snort from behind him, as a weight settled onto the mattress. Ten stiffened but didn't turn around. "You humans sure are strange." came a raspy voice, as a hand lay on the small of his back. "Those of you who aren't racked with guilt over such a simple thing as death, worry themselves into the grave for even more ridiculous things."

Ten's shoulders shook as a biting cold washed over the part of his back that was being touched. His mind was working on overdrive, but wasn't moving in the slightest. All that was going through his head was 'how did they get in?'.

The other laughed, trailing their claws up his spine, before threading them into the white part's of Ten's hair. "Getting in wasn't exactly difficult, kid. I wouldn't worry about that right now." The fingers pulled his hair slightly, turning his head so that he could see the face of his assailant. "Now, I'm sure you've got a few questions for me, don't you, Holder of my Death Note?"

X

_**Sinclair: (pouts) I can't write for crap. I'm sorry. Ten's personality got screwed, I think. Dammit. This chapter sucks, but I can't get it any better. Dammit. **_


	4. Angel

_**(cries) thank you, Fallen Phantem-san. You're nice. (considers leaving corner, but decides against it)**_

X

Ten's eyes widened. No man had entered as he had thought, for sitting on his bed was a creature. It was at least 7 feet tall, it's skin seemingly that of a dozen different people, stitched shoddily to it's body. It's face sported no nose, the skin of the bottom lip down to the collarbone belonging to one person, and the rest to another. Horns adorned his head, one black one grey, and a skull-like mask had been pushed to the side of it's head carelessly.

The monster grinned with sharp teeth, it's wide, pupil-less eyes which also seemed to be stolen from someone else, glinting. "Surprised, human? I'm impressed really. I'd never imagine a human seeing me without screaming." it cackled, pressing it's palm into Ten's back mockingly, going right through it. "But then, with your muscles so tense, I can't imagine there's much room for air, huh?"

The monster gave him a smack on the back, and Ten gasped in pain, both from the hit and from the air forcibly entering his, apparently collapsed, lungs.

It cackled wildly as he coughed and wheezed. When Ten was pretty much back under control, he glared at the beast, who just grinned. "Why… are you…. In my home?"

"I'm your own personal Shinigami, of course." it smirked, running a claw over Ten's chin "Has anyone ever told you that you're simply ravishing when breathless and flushed?"

Ten jerked back sharply, smacking his head against the wall. He grunted, holding his head in pain. "O-ow……"

The Shinigami chuckled unnervingly again, but this time to wandering hand stayed away. "Alright, I get it. Not your type, eh?" another cackle, his stitches stretching grotesquely as the skin moved too far apart. "Suit yourself."

Ten glared at the monster, or rather, tried. He wasn't sure exactly why it wasn't working out, but there was a niggling suspicion in the back of his mind, above and to the right of the concussion, that it was the dancing bunny's fault.

The Shinigami seemed to decide to take pity on the increasingly unlucky human. He(as Ten had decided that the being was) sat up on the bed, lanky legs crossed at the ankle. "Alright, kid, I think I'll get this out of the way now, rather then later. My name is Nova, or you can call me Bossa Nova if you like. I made it up myself, and I've always wanted someone to call me that." Here Nova grinned in an attempt to look cute. Obviously it didn't work, but you can't blame a guy for trying. "That notebook you found--"

"--was hit in the head with." Ten mumbled miserably.

"--same difference, is mine. You've just got it on long-term loan, so don't be cocky with me, alright? Good. So, as I was saying you little smart-ass, I wrote in everything I know about it, so I'd study up if I were you. There's a few things that aren't there. Such as, there's a deal you can make with me to help you out in the whole murder thing."

Ten looked up at him, still squinting but pretty much fine by now. "Deal? Like……..okay, I'm blanking out here. My poor head…."

Nova cackled. "You can trade me half of your lifespan for my eyes. "

Ten gave him a deadpan face, looking at the completely inhuman eyes. "I think someone'd notice. Besides, is my life really so valuable you'd go blind?"

Nova rolled his eyes. "No, midget, I wouldn't **_literally_** be giving you my eyes. I'd just share the ability to see a persons name just by looking at their face. Physically, your eyes will just become a more interesting version of your own. You're eyes are grey, they'd be shiny silver. Got it?"

Ten cocked his head to the side. "I don't think I'll do that. At least not yet. I know plenty of people who deserve death, and I don't even need to watch television regularly to do it. I'll think about it when I run out of names. Could you remind me then?"

Nova shrugged, his stitches, or rather the skin they were pulling on, creaking grotesquely. Ten suppressed a shudder. "If I must. But I have to say, you are taking this pretty well. It's only been a few minutes, and you're already pretty calm about this."

It was Ten's turn to shrug, and he twisted his fingers into one of the longer strands of white hair. "I've seen scarier things, to be honest. It was the fact that you were in my room, and on my bed that really got me."

Nova raised an eyebrow. "Oh. So you forget how to breath at random intervals usually? That must cut into your social life."

Ten glared, before thrusting out his hand. Nova looked at it dubiously. "You're the notebooks Shinigami, and that means you'll follow me around from now on, doesn't it? We should try to get along, if that's the case, because I have no intentions of losing the book any time soon."

Nova smirked, teeth and eyes glinting in the fading light. He took Ten's small hand in his large, bony one. "So you read the book after all. I said it before but here's to a formal introduction: Call me Bossa Nova."

Ten smiled slightly, looking up at the up at the Monster in his room with exultant, almost blissful eyes. "Everyone calls me Ten, but I want you to call me by my real name." his smile only got bigger at the curious one of his Shinigami, and now friend. "I'm am Kitamura Tenshi."

X

_**(looks at chapter tilting head from side to side) It doesn't matter how many times I read this, or even when I drew down the scene for fun. I keep seeing the light coming up behind him, making his eyes glow and a shadow of wings form. Also there's dramatic orchestra music . Keep in mind that I've read this over a bunch of times, and even waited until my Insomniac's High went away. It's odd, and it's stuck. (shrugs)**_


	5. Diversion

_**(Pokes) Can someone help me come up with a better summary? I REALLY hate the one I have now.**_

(grins) I think this may be the longest chapter I did. And lotsof Light! ...but some referance to Yaoi also, sp don't say I didn't warn you.

X

Ten stared in morbid fascination as his new 'friend' enjoyed his meal of peaches. It was disgusting, horrible, stomach-churning, but he couldn't look away. Like a train wreck, only more frightening.

Nova wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, managing to get even more sticky liquid on his person. "You alright there Tenshi?"

He nodded weakly, turning back to the needles, threads, and cloth on his bed. "Yeah…. I'm fine."

"God these peaches are good." groaned the monster, snaking his tongue around the threads that kept his mouth half-closed, licking up the juice. "You humans have really got the life down here."

"I'm glad you approve." Ten deadpanned, still suppressing shudders. "Bossa Nova, I hate wet smacking noises more then anything. Could you please try to eat quieter?"

The stitched-together monstrosity laughed, dropping down onto the bed, expertly maneuvering so that he wasn't on top of anything. "But there are wet smacking noises in sex. Do those disgust you?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you keep it up?"

Ten glared at him in disgust. "You have a sick mind."

He laughed, mouth so wide he nearly popped his stitches. "Oh come on, don't be boring. Just answer."

The white-haired man ignored him, quickly sewing the deferent shades of tan cloth together, with a sloppy but efficient hand.

Nova pouted, the expression frightening coming from him. He reached out and poked his human in the ribs. "I'm bored, Tenshi. Dance for my amusement."

Ten twitched, throwing his pillow at his roommate. As expected, it went straight through him and knocked a stack of pencils off of the desk, but he still felt a little better. "You dance if you're so bored. I'm busy, dammit."

The Shinigami blinked. "Wow. You must really be mad. What'd I do?"

"Nothing." he mumbled. "I just would rather not talk about that sort of thing, alright?"

Nova shrugged. "Whatever, prude." he sat back, watching as Ten started back in on his sewing. After what seemed like a lifetime, it started to take a shape. "Hey…. Tenshi…. What exactly is that thing?"

Ten grinned, tying on off the knot on a button. He held it up in front of his Shinigami's face. "It doesn't look familiar at all?" he sang teasingly. "Not even a tiny bit?"

"Tenshi.…"

"Here's a hint: It's part of my plan for us and a perk in my job."

Nova looked at the floppy, under-stuffed thing. "….I have no clue."

Ten's grin widened. "You'll see. Come on and help me pack, okay?"

"Where are we headed?"

"We have a concert to get to."

X

Light sat, semi-sprawled across the couch as his sister bounced around on the floor. "Why did I agree to watch this again?"

Sayu beamed up at him. "Because I told you it would be the best thing in the whole entire world. That, and I threatened to blare it around the whole house **_and _**invite all of my hyperactive girly friends over."

"Oh, yes. Now I remember."

Ryuk cackled over his shoulder. "I never thought I'd see the day that the great Kira was outsmarted by his baby sister."

Light felt his eyebrow tick, but kept it hidden. He had, despite himself, baited Sayu into 'forcing' him to watch the concert. He had wanted to watch it, and needed an excuse. After all, he'd spent the last three years hearing about the idol Hideki Ryuuga, perfect in every way shape and form, and now he was in a jrock band. He'd missed the first couple concerts thanks to his duty of keeping up appearances, but he'd be damned if he didn't see this one. Not that he was likely to avoid being damned anyways.

Light's eyes narrowed. And one couldn't forget that his enemy went by the name Hideki Ryuuga. And that there was certain similarities, appearance-wise, between him and the actor/singer. He wasn't the type to be superstitious, despite what he was currently going through, but something seemed to be drawing him towards the singer. Fate perhaps? No, there was just something there. Something like…..

"…Love?"

Light jumped, whipping his head around to glare at the source of all his troubles. 'Fucking Shinigami….'he thought. "No, Ryuk. A suspicious feeling." he growled under his breath. Ryuk ignored him, too busy rolling around on the ground to pay any attention.

"What was that, Light-kun?" asked Sayu, looking to him curiously.

"I was just saying that I have a suspicious feeling that Ryuuga might be gay." he lied seamlessly.

Instead of the defensive reaction Light expected to see, Sayu suddenly went starry eyed. "Really!? You think so!? Oh, if big brother thinks so it must be true!!!"

Light drew back, more then a little surprised. "Um, what? Why are you acting so….. Girly?"

Sayu grinned, pointing to the television. The concert hadn't started yet, but there was the usual commentary with a background of screaming fans. Right now they were showing pictures of the band in there makeup from previous shows. "See this one, the little American? That's AoAo everyone want either him or 10 to end up with Hideki. But the majority say that AoAo and Shinku, the drummer, are already together.

Light blinked. Fangirls. Typical. "Now 10 is…?"

Sayu grinned. "He's my favorite, besides Hideki. He's the guitarist." She went to tap the screen, but the images flashed off before her hand got there. "Aw man. But this means it's about to start! You'll see in a second!"

Light watched with mild interest as the stage got darker, smoke billowing about theatrically. Synthesizer music started up, and the crowd quieted. The floor opened and a drum set rose up in the back, the drummer shadowed beyond recognition. Someone holding a bass glided across the sage, a dark cloak billowing. Suddenly, in the front and center of the stage, the unmistakable Hideki Ryuuga rose up, like a vampire from his coffin. A blue light covered the stage, and the band started, but almost immediately stopped.

Hideki looked to AoAo, the bassist. The small man held up his hands, shrugging. The ex-idol looked to the drummer, a tall red-head, who also shrugged. With an annoyed look the brunette lifted up his microphone, ignoring the crowd's confused or laughing sounds. "**10-kun! 10-kun, you missed your cue!"**

There was a moments pause, before the fog on the right side of the stage was blown away by a a figure hurrying onto the stage. "**Sorry!"**

Light raised his eyebrow as the person fell to their knees in front of the peeved Ryuuga, panting tiredly. They were small, and pale, with straight white hair to their lower back. Their face was covered in white makeup, making them look like a porcelain doll. Even the dress was white, a sort of gothic wedding dress, covered in ties and strings and silver buckles. Parts of it even seemed to be leather. He wondered how 10 could walk, especially with that guitar strapped on their back.

"So then 10 is one of those….." he mumbled, ignoring Sayu's squeals of 'CUTE!!!'.

"Isn't that just the best costume ever!?" cried his sister. "That's the wedding dress I want!"

Somewhere miles away, Soichiro Yagami shivered in fear.

There was a growing trend in Japan of all-male jrock bands having the most physically feminine member dress as a female. He wasn't sure why he was surprised. Maybe it was the fact that it was completely believable. There wasn't the usual large hands or broad shoulders that tagged to most drag queens (a/n: I don't wanna hear a single fucking word Fang).

"**What took you so long, 10-kun?" **asked Ryuuga, annoyance coloring his usually cool voice.

10 smiled in embarrassment, before holding up a demented rag doll, that was barely being held together with dozens upon dozens of stitches. "**It was BossaNova-kun's fault. You know how he gets with makeup, Ryuuga." **he pouted, using a demure, slightly feminine voice that Light seriously doubted was his own. Not a single member of the crowd missed the lack of honorific, and all began squealing excitedly, Sayu included.

"Did you hear that, Light!? Did you hear!? They're close! Close!"

Light rolled his eyes, deciding not to ruin her fun by pointing out that the whole thing was staged. Things would be like this for a while, get more and more involved and then bam. Fanservice. It didn't take a genius to figure it out, let alone Light.

He suddenly became aware of Ryuuk laughing over his shoulder. It wasn't funny in any way, it was just there for the entertainment of the fangirls, so then why was the Shinigami laughing? Was it Sayu? But no, his bulbous eyes were riveted to the television, 10 specifically. Was there something specific about the ethereal cross dresser that interested him?

Light withheld a snort at his own wording. Ryuuk's bad sense of humor was wearing off on him.

The soon-to-be sovereign settled back into the worn, overstuffed couch. Ryuuk claimed to not be on his side, saying that he wouldn't help, but that laugh was a great aid to him. Ryuuk only laughed when he knew something Light didn't, something that would dent his plans and make things difficult. He had laughed when he'd heard Naomi's false name, and in the same way as he did now. It was obvious 10 was a false name, but why would he need his real one, unless 10 would impede his plans somehow?

Light felt his eyes narrow to the evil look he had been forming as of late. A Shinigami could see another Shinigami at any time, but was not inclined to tell the holder of their Notebook when and if they did. So if Ryuuk saw a Shinigami floating across the stage, he wouldn't have to tell, but too see one onstage during a concert would have Ryuuk in stitches for hours. And Light knew there to be at least one wandering Japan. Could it really be this simple to find him?

Apparently. Now that he was focusing fully, there was little to no doubt that there was something up with 10. He played his guitar perfectly, but every once and a while, he would mutter things under his breath and glare over his shoulder or in random directions, and every time Ryuuk would crack up.

Once certain, Light smirked and just enjoyed the concert, one half of his mind plotting. He would have to contact 10. He'd need to hint that he liked the band though, or else he would need to worry about suspicion over his sudden interest. If just out of nowhere he tried to contact a famous person, people would be suspicious, as that wasn't something Light Yagami did.

He would need to worry about other implications as well. 10 was the cross dresser of the group, after all, and people might think it was a different type of attraction than him admiring his guitar playing. Generally Light didn't care what people thought of him, his image was just to keep suspicions of Kira away. He could care less what people thought of him as a person, but L and possibly even his father had seen him flip through the magazine of semi-nude women. Suddenly showing an interest in men would seem suspicious with the knowledge that in complete privacy he showed none.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. He had only looked through one during the time that he had been watched. Who was to say the others he had hidden in his books weren't different?

He cocked his head to the side. He wouldn't need more than a couple in his books, in case it got checked out, and it would only take a few 'unintentional' head turns towards small, feminine boys at his school to turn the intentions of his meeting in a different directions towards those involved. But maybe a little flirting while he 'didn't know' L was in the area would make the act more convincing. But if he spotted L during or after, he'd need to look embarrassed and hurry away, then avoid him for as long as possible.(a/n: Light's a method actor )

Light sat foreword, making badly hidden faces as 10 bounced cutely around the stage. Sayu, being not only his younger sister, but an apparent fangirl as well, would soon point it out, which was just as good as starting the rumor himself. Yes, with just a bit of defamation of his character, he had a nearly perfect excuse for pursuing the other holder of the Death Note.

Of course, it might be difficult to get to him in a private place, but he could think about that after the concert. They were actually a pretty good band, and he had made enough plans towards world conquest in the last half hour.

"Uh, Light…" mumbled Ryuuk, his laughter having died away as he tuned into his human's thoughts. "That plan is a little….. Extreme, isn't it?"

"I told you." he mumbled as soon as Sayu started in on a 'KISS HIM KISS HIM!' rant. "I'd go to any length to help myself."

Ryuuk shrugged uncomfortably. "Yeah, but let's think up a codeword or something. I want fair warning if you're gonna be makin' out with people."

Light chuckled, putting on an 'unconscious' grin as 10 turned and swayed his hips along with Ryuuga 's singing.

Sayu suddenly froze in her rant, hopping right into his lap, squishing him slightly. "Hey, what's with that look?" she said suspiciously.

Light raised an eyebrow, but kept his gaze from hers. "You mean the pained one? You're getting fat, you should lay off the potato chips."

She smacked him on the head. "Says the guy who eats dinner and than brings a bag of chips to his room." she grumbled, before getting serious again. "You aren't getting me off track, buster. What was with that smile when 10 was dancing? Don't deny it, I saw it."

"I was smiling because I liked the song." he said in a not-so-earnest voice.

Her eyes widened and she beamed from ear to ear. "You liiiiiiiike him don't you?"

"No!" he yelped, voice breaking.

Sayu made a triumphant noise, f of his lap(and onto his foot) before dancing around the room to Shinku's solo. "Yes! Best day ever! 10 has a new dress, mom made yellow cake, and my brother has a total man-crush on 10-kun!" she spun around quickly, and Light found himself worried about the vase in the corner. "Oh! I need to call Aki-chan and Yuki-chan!"

Light wondered if he should be concerned that the first people his sister was going to call were the younger siblings of two girls he had broken off relationships with. Oh well. This would only circulate the rumors faster, and the sooner L and/or his father were suspicious of his sexuality the sooner he could hunt down, or rather connect with the guitarist, the sooner he would be able to move his plans as Kira along. A little guy-on-guy spit-swapping was a small price to pay for the annihilation of evil, especially if it put L in his grave.

A few miles away, Yagami Soichiro fought with every ounce of strength in himself to not curl into the fetal position and suck his thumb. At least not until he got to the effing bathroom.

X

_**(cocks head to side) Lessee. To slash or not to slash, that is the question. I do love slash…..But the story doesn't need it. Just some hinting and insinuations. Nothing real. But it could totally be real if I wanted it to be……Hum. I'll think about it. **_

_**Warning: there will be yaoi-ish soon. If you are confused, look at Light's plans. Hell, if you don't know, you need to actually read the story!!!!**_


	6. The Big Plan

_**grins) I love you Phantem, you're my favorite reader, and I am so glad slash wont make you stop reading it. (lets out breath that was being held)**_

_**I don't care who else went 'ew!', as long as you keep reading. (huggles)**_

X

Light sat in the back of the class, next to the window as usual. Ryuuk was sitting on the far side of the room, certain that there was nothing that would go on during Light's college hours that he wanted to see. Light glanced to the side at L, who was chewing on his thumb. Class hadn't started yet, and they hadn't struck up a conversation today, so their little corner was relatively silent.

Light figured now was as good a time as any to strike up the first stages of his new cover. It was simply, so it wasn't to precise.

He reached into his pocket, instantly feeling L's eyes on him. What did he think he was doing, pulling a knife on him? He pulled out an mp3 player, hooking the earphones around his ears and under his hair. He flipped through the songs he had filled it with the night before, Macabre Angels and similar bands being the majority. He put on one that was mostly 10's playing, with his voice and AoAo's doing the chorus.

He ignored L, but glanced up as a group of girls, most of which he'd dated at some point or another, scurried over in a huddled sort of group. Ah, talk about perfect timing. Watch L try and dissect **_this _**little performance.

The girls murmured to one another, before pushing foreword a small girl with a bright-red face. He's never dated her, but probably would've had she asked. "Uh-um, h-hey Yagami-kun." she stuttered. He smiled encouragingly at her, feigning clueless-ness at the question she was building up courage to ask. "D-do you…. Are you…" she deflated slightly. "Um, what are you listening to?"

The girls groaned, prodding her back in irritation. He pretended not to notice, pulling off one earphone and holding it towards her. "Here, listen."

She blushed brighter, taking it with a hesitant hand, bending over so as not to disturb the one that was still attached to Light's person. The other girls groaned jealously at the close space between their faces. She began to resemble a fire hydrant as she heard what was playing. "Tenchi?!" she squeaked. The other girls gasped.

Light nodded, sending the girls a quizzical look. "Yes. I'm a fan of 10, to be honest."

The girls gasped again. "A fan!"

"I can't believe it!"

"It's like he's admitting it!"

Light blinked. "Admitting what? He's a great guitarist."

The girls blushed. "Oops, he heard us."

"Just how big of a fan are you?" asked a girl with bleached hair.

"Well, not huge, I guess. I have all the songs from the band, I looked him up on the internet…. Just the usual I suppose."

The girls whispered excitedly to one another, obviously deciding Light was in love, big time. And gay. It was amazing how he could tell the word 'bisexual' never crossed their minds.

He shrugged as they hurried off, feigning obliviousness. He glanced over at L, who was staring up at him. Light blinked. "What is it?"

L stared for a few more minutes, before turning away a little. "Who do you mean by 10?"

Light chuckled. "So there **_are _**thing in this world you don't know?"

L didn't bat an eye. "That's impossible, Yagami-kun."

Light twitched his eyebrow, waving his hand carelessly. "Yeah, yeah. Here listen, he's the guitarist from Macabre Angel."

The wild looking man blinked, taking the earphone with two fingers, holding it near his ear, as if it was disease-ridden.

"…..It's not dirty, Ryuuga-kun."

The so-called Ryuuga glanced at him from the corner or his eye, moving it a fraction of an inch closer.

There was a silence between them for a while as they listened to the hypnotic music. Light found that he really did admire the skilled guitarist. He was very good. He must have wasted years of schoolwork to get that way. (a/n: I'm really good at drawing, but only because I never did my schoolwork. I was a 61 even student :p)

Soon the song ended and the microphone was handed back. "You are a fan or this person, or the band as a whole?"

Light shrugged. "Well I suppose then as a whole, but 10 would have to be my favorite member."

His false friend nodded silently, turning back to face front, with an air about him that seemed to scream 'I will fin out everything about this band if it takes me all night and half of my bank account'.

Light popped the earpiece back on, turning to stare blankly out the window. The step was small, boring, but crucial. Things would get more interesting soon.

X

Ten blushed in embarrassment as he spun in circles, trying to figure out which strings, zippers, and buckles actually had anything to do with keeping him from showing skin. Nova was floating over him, cackling worse then usual. He'd had to do a television talk show thingy today, that would air later that night, and his manager had told them to all wear their costumes from the concert. He was so freaking embarrassed.

True there had been the typical fangirls, which he could deal with. Hell, he didn't even really care that Hideki had taken his hand during the interview when he had pretended to struggle answering a few questions.

But when they left...

Ten turned a darker red. He couldn't believe the nerve some girls had! A girl had actually run up to him and **_handed him a pushup bra!!!!!_**

He heard her words in his mind for the hundredth time. She had leaned in close to his ear, blushing, and whispered to him in a completely sincere voice

**_"My mom was Hideki's teacher in High School. He has a thing for boobs. If you use this, you'll get real attention instead of just Fanservice."_**

****Ten felt like crying. People **_actually _**thought he was in love with Hideki? Was he that good an actor!? But that girl didn't seem to think that the hair-gel addict had a thing for him, and he'd been In at least three love movies!

Ten gave up on the dress, slumping against the wall of his dressing room. He should look at the positives. He was a better actor then Hideki. That was a tiny grain of sand to add to his pride. But then, the thought that anyone would believe that prick was his type stripped away that feeble emotion he had only just begun to develop.

He banged his make-up-ed forehead on the wall. Maybe he was only a few concussions away from death. That'd be wonderful. Could one kill oneself with the Death Note? It was worth a try, but he didn't want to go all the way over to his bag and fish it out.

Positives. Positives. What were they again?

…………….If he was ever captured, he could pretend to have been in love with the majority of the dead criminals. Then, maybe, they would send him to an insane asylum, rather than death row. That'd be nice. He'd finally be around like minds.

The door swung open in the silent, speedy way Caden, or AoAo as the crowds called him, had developed. He smiled innocently, leaning against the door until it was shut. "Need some help?" he asked. He had slept for three days in a row, and thus was functioning as a normal human being. Sort of. He was still too innocent acting to be normal, all wide-eyed and clueless. But Ten knew there was a real mind under there, but he was one of those kids that never grew out of their play clothes and into their 'attract the opposite sex' clothes, so to speak. The eternal child.

Ten nodded pathetically. "Yes. I really hate this stuff, Caden-kun. You should've been the one in the dress. You're so cute it'd work better."

Caden raised his eyebrows, laughing a bit. "I don't think I'd be the best candidate, Ten-chan. I'm not so feminine. I don't have the face for it anyways."

Ten rolled his eyes as the smaller man undid the clasps and ties easily. He was naturally destructive, so undoing things was his best talent, next to the bass(which no one understood). It was an odd talent, but a talent nonetheless.

When he was freed, Caden turned around to allow him privacy to redress. Ten quickly donned a pair of torn jeans and shirt, dropping the dress next to his wig. "Thanks. I felt like I was stuck in a spider web or something. You saved my life, I owe you one. "

Caden smiled weakly up at him. He looked away for a moment, as if thinking of something he wanted to say, before shaking his had and waving his hand. "Don't be overdramatic, Ten-kun. I'm gonna go, okay? Dwayne'll be waiting."

"Bye." he watched as the boy hurried out of the room as fast as his legs would allow.

Nova dropped down beside him. "You don't love Ryuuga, Tenshi. You love Caden dontcha?"

Ten gave him a deadpan look. "Bossa Nova?"

"Yeah?"

"GO eat your peaches."

X

_**Bah. Stupid. I don't get the chance to computer often, so I tried writing two chapters in one night. Bad idea I guess. Whatever. Review please.**_


	7. Upping the Wattage

_**An author's cry for help**_

_**My creativity spark is fading. This is bad. (munches nails) All my planned scenes are struggling to fit together, they need more stuff in between. Anyone wanna chip in here?**_

_**Anything, really…….**_

………__

_**Anything you wanna see**_

……__

………__

_**That wont screw the story all to hell.**_

……__

_**Little stuff, random stuff, un-important to the plot stuff**_

X

Light looked with distaste at his shinigami, who was attempting to wash out his bulbous eyes with mouth-wash. The mint flavored torture device would roll off his eyes, before falling through the rest of his body and onto the floor, leaving a huge off-blue puddle.

And who, exactly, was going to be cleaning **_that _**particular mess up?

Light, of course, because his life wasn't hard enough already.

"Oh disgusting disgusting disgusting! What did I say about codewords!? I thought we discussed a codeword!!"

Light rolled his eyes. "Stop getting that all over the wood floor, Ryuuk. It would be difficult to explain why it was in my room in the first place, let alone why there's a huge stain from it all over the floor."

"Screw your stupid floor! I'm talking about my state of mental health here!"

"I don't think I could possibly make you more insane then you already are, Ryuuk."

The monster glared at him with filmy blue eyes. "I didn't think so either. But today…" he partook in a full body shudder/spasm. "I'm traumatized, Light. Congratulations, you've traumatized a Death God. I hope your happy."

"I'd be more happy if you'd clean up your mess when you're done."

The 8 foot being started back in on his ranting, and Light gave up, turning back to his desk. Ryuuk 's misery had been fun the first hour or so, but now it was getting on his nerves. It had been hours after all.

X (Earlier in the day)

Light stretched his arms out as he wandered the school grounds for lunch. He had feigned forgetting to bring his food today (it was best to seem human, after all), so now he was looking for Ryuuga to try and wheedle some food from him. After all, what was losing a few teeth to cavities in the name of purifying the human race?

He soon found the shaggy haired man crouched on a bench, a plate of chocolate covered pretzels balanced on his knees. Light dropped down on the bench beside him, smiling brightly. "Hello Ryuuga-kun." he said.

L glanced to the side. "You're smile is frightening me, Yagami-kun."

Light upped the wattage. Scared was good. "What smile?"

"……Is there something you wanted?"

"Nope." One more watt.

The un-evil genius scooted away uncomfortably. "Alright then….." The brunette started munching on his 'meal' again, more mechanically then before. After a minute of the completely unrelenting stare, he looked back to see that, as he was eating, Light was watching the pretzels like a lioness watched it's prey. He cleared his throat lightly. "Would you like one, Yagami-kun?"

Light made a great show of embarrassment, obviously fake, before taking one timidly. "Maybe one…."

Light lifted the chocolate heart attack to his mouth, but froze a moment before he could taste it. There, walking down the path and headed for the tree he always sat beneath, was Momo Mii. Light had been subtly watching the males of his school to decide the perfect and most likely boy to take his interest, and this man was he.

Mii was the same age as Light, a quiet and fairly intelligent boy with hair so blonde it looked white. It was messy, similar to a picture he's found of 10 in the process of removing his wig, and fell into his light blue eyes. His skin was naturally tan, the only imperfection on it a large painful X on his right cheek that nearly touched his eye.

The boy wasn't a dead ringer for Light's supposed crush, but there were enough similarities.

Playing the excited, hormone-driven teenager, Light let the pretzel slip through his fingers and stood. He pretended not to notice his adversary snatched it from thin air, instead keeping his eyes on the receding back of the next stage of his plan. "Hey, Ryuuga, I'll catch up with you later, okay? Thanks for the food." without looking back at him, Light hurriedly ran after the smaller boy, knowing that L would soon follow.

He kept far enough away so that the light-haired man wouldn't take notice of him, but that didn't seem likely anyways. This boy never seemed to notice much, but it would certainly be detrimental to his plans for world domination if the boy spotted him to early.

Light maneuvered around the tree just as Mii sat down. He watched as the boy leaned backwards against the tree, almost seeming to fall asleep. Light had noticed that the boy spent the majority of his time half-asleep, so the second his eyes were closed, he slipped around the tree, crouching down easily in front of him. "You'll get a cold if you sleep outside you know."

Mii reluctantly opened his eyes, not seeming so surprised to see the most popular student at school sitting less than three feet away from him, smirking. "I'm not asleep." he deadpanned.

"Only because I woke you up." Light countered. Just what he'd expected as usual.

"What makes you so certain that I would have fallen asleep without your interruption?"

"Whenever you lean back in that position, you're preparing to sleep."

Mii raised an eyebrow lazily, glancing down at himself. Right hand on opposite shoulder, one on the ground, knees up. Yep, that was his sleeping position alright. "That explains why I always get caught. I'll make a note of it." he turned his head back to the side, closing his eyes and preparing to get some sleep.

Light's smirk widened slightly. "It's rude to go to sleep when people are talking to you."

Mii didn't even bother to open his eyes this time. "I'll do my best to drift off when you take a breath then. I apologize in advance if I fail."

Light watched him silently, but in reality he had his ears trained to the sounds around the campus. There were a pair of girls walking not to far away, a few guys talking around the corner and….

_Shhhup Shhhup Shuuup_

Yes! There were L's footsteps! He would recognize them anywhere!

L was moving around(very quietly) on the other side of the bushes about 20 feet away, where there was a clear view of Light and Mii. Light knew he had acted suspiciously, so there was no doubt that L was keeping at least half an eye on them.

It certainly helped that Mii was so suspicious himself, and so far away in social standing than Light.

He withheld his laughter, but only barely. The candy-addict would surely be expecting him to do something Kira-ish, and he wished more than anything that he was a psychic like people believed.

Light leaned foreword, and with no hesitation, pressed his lips against the blondes.

Other than the fact that he had initiated it, there was no real differences between kissing a boy and kissing a girl. Thinner lips, no badly-flavored lip-gloss, but then there were girls with thin, un-glossed lips. Not to mention he'd never kissed a girl with a chorus of gagging noises issuing from over his shoulder.

Light pulled away from the warm unresisting mouth, grinning lightly at the mildly surprised look on his prey's face. "That seems to have woken you up."

"Why did you do that?" Mii asked mildly, not seeming particularly affronted.

Light decided he could get used him. The main thing that bugged him about girls, after all, was their way of getting loud and jumping to conclusions easily. He hadn't changed a bit of his plan, but he was getting more fond of it.

"Because I like you." said Light easily. Embarrassment was an emotion that didn't suit gods. "You like the kiss?"

Mii shrugged carelessly. "It was pretty sporadic."

Light chuckled. "That's a pretty vague review. Would you be more specific?"

The blonde cocked his head to the side in thought. "It was… enjoyable."

"There are more where that came from if you'd like."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Are you accepting?"

Mii waved his hand carelessly. "I guess."

Light gave him a peck on the cheek. "Then yes I am." He stood, brushing dirt off of his knees. "I'll see you later. I need to go to class."

Mii rubbed his cheek lightly. "Yeah. Seeya."

X

Light leaned back in his chair, glad that Ryuuk had finally shut up. L hadn't asked questions, but he had watched Mii inconspicuously during their last class, one of the ones they all shared. There was no way on earth for L to realize that his dating Mii was a Kira-related plot, and that was putting him in a very smug mood.

He tossed his pen on the desk, before pushing out of his chair.

"Where are you going, Light?" asked Ryuuk, carelessly toeing a rag over the mess he'd made.

"I'm actually rather surprised I forgot." laughed Light, opening the door.

"Forgot what?"

"I need to break up with Kiyomi Takeda."

X

…_**..Yeah. That was total crap. (shrugs weakly) Sorry everyone, but I don't think writing is really my thing. **_

_**That was my first kiss scene ever ever, so don't yell, alright? I can wimp out if I want, It' my story.**_

_**Btw**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------THANK YOU HALFNIUM! ------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	8. Make a Shinigami Blush

_**This chapter is rating 'm' for Ten-kun's mouth**_

X

"Ohh…….."

Bossa Nova pushed the peach against his stitched up mouth, grating his teeth against the strings and the peach, spilling juice over his chin and into his mouth.

"Ah!…"

He dug his sharp tongue into the meat of fruit, pulling it's flesh in. The sweet nectar of the human world, the best it had to offer. It was almost sinful how it tasted.

"Mmmmm…."

The shinigami sucked the rest of the fruit in, then started licking between the stitches until he was free of juice. His cravings, for the moment, subsiding, he floated off of the desk and to the bed, where his human was laying. "You alright there, Tenshi?"

Ten looked up, pouting miserably. "I don't know any more names!"

"Really?" The shinigami wrapped his tongue around the stitches, thinking. "Why not make the eye trade?"

"Maybe…" Tenshi leaned foreword, shoving his forehead into the mattress. Seeing as he was sitting cross-legged, this was very uncomfortable, but he ignored it. "It's a pretty big decision. I mean, half my life to know anyone's name? It seems good but I'd need to see them."

"Yeah, and?"

Tenshi twitched, either from annoyance or his back spasming from his painful position. "Have you paid no attention at all to the people I've been killing?"

"Ugly young men."

"Rapists."

"And?"

Ten rolled onto his side, so he was more in the fetal position then anything else. "In order for the eyes to work, I'd need to go and physically find rapists. Something tells me that in the midst of a lust-driven madness, they wont draw back and let me write down their names."

"You could carry around scraps of death note paper. If they see me, they'll go soft pretty quick, don't you think?"

Ten started to snicker, which morphed to a giggle, then soon became full-blown laughter. The Shinigami laughed too, more from the ridiculousness of the situation then anything, before plopping down on the bed beside him. "Don't worry. No one's gonna rape you while I'm here."

Ten's semi-hysterical laughter died down, and he looked up with a small, innocent smile. "You'd protect me?"

"Sure." he said easily, running his claws through his human's white hair, sending the longer strands everywhere. "After all, what's better then an invisible, immortal bodyguard?"

Ten smiled, sitting up. "Does it hurt? Getting the eyes, I mean."

"Nope. Just say the word."

"The word."

Bossa Nova rolled his eyes, before smacking his palm against Ten's eyes.

"HOLY MOTHER OF THAT FUCKING HURT!!" shouted the teen, holding his hands over his eyes. "I thought you said it wouldn't, ya dick!!"

"Well, the eyes themselves don't. But putting them in is known to cause a bruise."

"Cock sucking mother fucking two balled botch, I fucking hate you dammit all to hell in a mother fucking breadbasket." he continued mumbling.

"Wow. I didn't realize you knew so many curses." the Shinigami laughed weakly. Suddenly his tiny, white-haired human was a lot scarier. He tapped him lightly on the shoulder, quickly bringing back his hand, half-expecting it to get bitten. "Um, try looking at your posters. You'll be able to see their names from their pictures."

Ten glared up at him, his new molten-silver eyes flashing evilly. "That. Hurt."

"I figured. Now try to see the names."

Ten glanced sideways, looking up at the first poster he saw. "Hideki's real name is Lukia?"

Bossa Nova laughed. "Yeah, I couldn't think of a way to bring that up. Lukia's a girl name, isn't it?"

"That explains the need for a fake name." Ten laughed slightly, suddenly energized. "Oh, I can find out what Mana's name is! This is so cool!" He hopped off the bed, and started running around the room, looking at names of people in every magazine he could get his tiny hands on.

He was entertained for an hour or so, before he threw on his shoes and a huge, clunky coat. "Wanna know what'd be really fun?"

"What?"

"If I went out and started freaking out the strangers!"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you'll see!"

Ten ran out the door, Bossa Nova floating indulgently behind him, and out of the apartment building. He got a few blocks away from his house, before accidentally-on-purpose knocking into a couple, falling over from the force of bumping into the large, unfriendly-looking boy.

"Watch it ya little bitch!" he snapped, glaring down at him.

Ten threw away his original plan, immediately coming up with a new one. He looked up, his knew scary eyes tearing slightly. "I-I'm sorry." he said in his best, wavery 10 voice.

"You fuckin' better be."

"I-I just, I, I'm so sorry…" he sniffled, closing his eyes. "Please don't be mad again, Shuichi! I just wanted to see you again!"

"Wha..?" he said smartly, blinking.

The girl he was with sent him a suspicious look. "Shuichi, why does she know your name?" she hissed.

"Uh, um, come on baby! You know she's lying right?!"

Ten made himself crumple slightly. "I-I understand. I'm not supposed to see you during the day, I guess I know why now." he sniffled and ran away, ducking into an alley. He glanced around the edge, watching happily as the girl started to yell at the guy, who was doing a horrible job of defending him. "Ah. I feel good." he chirped, looking up at Bossa Nova, who was staring at him wide-eyed. "What?"

"That… You… Tenshi! That was so evil and… and… out of character! I'm shocked!"

"Please, Bossa Nova. I'm always in character." he looked around the wall again, seeing that both had gone off in different directions, and that he was safe. "That Shuichi guy? I see him with a three or four different girls all the time. He may not be cheating on that Keiko girl with me, but he's cheating on her with someone."

Bossa Nova shrugged. "Ah. But I have to say, you're a bit more…dark… then I thought you were."

Ten giggled innocently. "Come on Bossa Nova-kun. I traded half my life so that I could kill them easier. Not even that, I specify just how they die and plan it all out to be as painful as possible." he gave a cherubic smile. "I'm a fucked up little psycho. Surely you've noticed by now?"

Bossa Nova blinked, before laughing, stitches threatening to snap from the force. "I knew I'd like you, Tenshi! If you ever become a Shinigami, lets be gambling buddies."

"Sounds fun. I look foreword to it."

X

_**…I'm ending it here, I guess. Hope you liked it.**_


	9. Flashing Peaches

_**(dances) Another chapter done. I do love this story. Can I get more reviews please? I have, like, 9, and I think maybe 2 in all aren't Halfnium's. (pouts) Not that I don't LOVE those reviews, I just want more. I'm greedy. (laughs)**_

_**Oh. By the way, it's starting to get on track with the manga now. At least, it's got one wheel up.**_

_**X**_

Ten smiled cutely, cuddling his bear. Lights flashed almost continuously, but he mostly ignored them. He played with the dolls arms, making it looking like it was dancing, a look of childish glee on his face. He tossed the doll in the air, laughing.

"The background is a field, Kitamura, give us a little spin wont you?!" called out the director.

"But this wig isn't as secure as the other one, Ootori-sama." he answered, pouting slightly. He hated cameras, but being cute was a special skill.

"Who's the boss here? Hurry it up, we'll be bringing in Miss Amane soon."

Ten nodded, giving a little twirl. As expected, his wig fell off, and everyone started laughing. He did as well, scratching the back of his head slightly in embarrassment.

"Give us a pose, Kitamura! We could put it in the corner or something, the fans'll love it!"

Ten gave him a sheepish look. "I don't know what to do."

"OHAYO!" called a loud, baby voice. Ten looked to see none other than Misa-Misa herself bouncing out of the dressing room. "Misa's ready!"

Ten walked out of the picture area, smiling at her. "Thank you for this, Miss Amane."

She gave him a slap on the back, nearly knocking the long white wig off again. "Call Misa Misa! Misa knew from the second she saw Macabre Angel that she had to do a shoot with 10! He's just so cute!"

Ten laughed. "Thanks, Misa. But you know, most guys don't like being called cute."

She gasped in horror, like he had just told her that he was kicked around by thugs who said he had a warty pig face. She latched onto his hands looking (not very far) up, with big teary eyes. "But you are! 10 is the cutest boy Misa's seen! How could 10 not like it!?"

"Umm….." Ten looked from side to side uncomfortably, before smiling weakly. "I guess you can call me cute if it really bothers you that badly…"

She lit up, glomping him and knocking them on his petticoat-cushioned butt. "Yay! Cute Misa and Cute 10 taking pictures together!" she drew back in his lap but, to his annoyance, didn't get up, simply holding out a demented silver and blue stuffed animal. "Look! I made a toy so that ours could play together! I named her Rem!"

Ten looked at the odd bear. It's arms were too long, and it had a deliberate hunch. Weird markings were on it's face, locks of almost-hair falling over one eye, with bandages and earrings. It reminded him of Nova, only different. Like an actual Shinigami, almost. "That… really cute." he said, sounding dazed.

She giggled, hopping up and away, leaving him to pick himself up off the floor, his platform shoes making it a true challenge. He felt a little like a turtle, trying to get the momentum to get on top of them. Since the dress was lots shorter then usual and so poofy-outy, he couldn't get up from his knees. He may not be the most modest person around, but he didn't particularly like the thought of showing off his butt to a dozen men with cameras.

Nova grabbed his hand, helping Ten get on his feet. He gave one of the big fingers (the only part he could easily hold in his small digits) a squeeze in gratitude, before going going over to Misa who was jabbering to some of the cameramen.

"Are we going to do this now?" he asked, absentmindedly checking his wig. Dammit, he liked hair extensions way better, but the makeup and costume people never listened when he assured them that his roots would never show.

"Yeah." said the camera guy. "You guys go and just start with cute, girly poses, then two person poses, then sexy ones. After that, we'll try to direct some more dark ones."

""Got it."" they said together, though Misa sounded much more chipper. They walked into a set that looked like the room of a teenage girl, albeit one who liked silver. It sort of matched, seeing as all of Misa's gothic clothes were black, and Ten's were white.

Misa hopped onto the bed and started chattering away, using exaggerated motions, making it look like a girls slumber party. Ten swallowed his pride, settling on his knees besides the bed, talking back in the 10 voice, acting like her stories were interesting.

After a while, Misa picked up a brush and, ready to move the shoot along, Ten got up behind her, brushing out her hair. After 7 camera flashes, Misa faked weariness, laying back against her, feigning sleep.

A few commands from the camera men later, and the white model's knees became pillows, then vice versa. Soon 10 was up rifling through a magazine, Misa draped over his back, pointing out interesting articles and laughing at pictures.

Ten was given a guitar to mess around with, which Misa, completely on her own, tried to play like a koto(1). Soon the poor Death Note user was forced use the instrument to hold Misa up against his chest, giving her faux-hungry looks.

There must have been nearly 500 pictures taken during the hour, and when it was time to take a break, Ten's non-existent sex drive had imploded in on itself, the scattered remains escaping into every other guy in the entire studio. All of them looked rather hot and bothered, and Ten decided that it was detrimental to his state of mental health to go out into the real world for a bit.

"Ootori-san, I'm going to go get something at that little café, alright?"

"Yes, yes, but be back within forty five minutes." he said, waving his hand dismissively.

Ten grabbed a jacket made of white faux-leather and covered in buckles (it was his, but it was too noticeable to wear everywhere), putting it on, taking off his wig. He put in a silver clip, just for the hell of it, before walking out into the streets.

Nova hovered at his side, as he put his hands in the jacket pocket, putting on confidant/arrogant airs. "Aren't you embarrassed to walk around in that getup?"

"Uh-huh." he said, keeping his lips still like a ventriloquist. "But it's Sunday and there's a park nearby, so people will think I'm just a cosplayer."

"Ah. That makes sense I guess."

"Uh-huh." Ten walked into the cute little shop, ignoring the stares of all the people and taking a booth in the back. The back was pretty empty, save for a pair of boys a few seats away. They were both very attractive, in different ways, and didn't look like the type to hang out together, but he was too annoyed to pay any attention.

He sighed, leaning foreword and resting his head against the table. Models sucked. Modeling sucked. Being in a band sucked. Being famous sucked.

Nova grinned, sitting cross-legged on the table, looking very proud of himself.

Shinigami sucked too.

A waitress came over, a homely girl that had eyes only for the boys in the other booth. "Your order?"

He noticed vaguely that the girl had come over two quickly, likely to walk by the boys again, and he hadn't had time to look at the menu.

"…..what sweets would you recommend?"

"Um…" she laughed lightly. "I don't really eat here, to be honest. But… his one guy is on his fourth slice of cheesecake, so apparently that's good."

"Alright. I'll have one of those, some sweet ice tea and…" he glanced up at Nova, who was zoning out. "….I guess a slice of peach cobbler, if you have it."

"Kay." she smiled understandingly. "Rough day?"

"Worst ever."

"I'll try and make sure you have your space then. See you in a couple minutes."

Ten nodded, and the minute she was gone Nova was beaming. "You're the best ever, Tenshi!"

"Yeah, I know." he mumbled quietly, making note that the boys weren't **_so_** far away.

"I think she thought you were a girl though."

"Yeah, I know." he repeated.

The girl came back, Ten thanking her for her services. Once she was gone, he pulled off the jacket, folding it loosely, and set it on the left side of the plate of cobbler.

"Sit in the booth and lean foreword and I don't think anyone will notice the fork." he said. Nova followed his instructions and soon they were both eating their sweets.

It would be an odd picture to anyone that could see it, of which were none. A cross-dressing guitarists, taking a break from a modeling shoot, eating desserts with a Shinigami in a café at 11'o'clock in the morning.

Yes, the oddest part of the whole thing was the time, obviously. (a/n: rolls eyes)

Nova finished first, and took to wandering the café. Ten didn't pay attention until he heard a laugh, and turned only to see his Death God half fazed through the floor, skimming his fist over the tiles.

Resisting the urge to burst into laughter, he merely stared, up until the Shinigami floated up and into the opposite seat. "Are you really that bored?"

He grinned. "Yes, but it's not what you think."

"….I have no clue. Enlighten me."

He held out his hand. "I have two presents for you."

He eyed him suspiciously. "…. Will whatever it is hurt me?"

"Nope. I swear, no tricks."

Ten held out one hand, and Nova opened his, two teensy scraps of paper landing in his palm. He was confused for a minute, but when he looked up, he understood.

At the other booth, hovering over the boys, was a grinning, wicked-looking Shinigami.

"You are so lucky….. That I'm less jumpy then I used to be."

"At least you remembered to breath this time."

Ten gave him an incredibly grateful look. Maybe Shinigami didn't suck so much after all. "So then, that…guy…. Is the clean-cut's?"

"Yep."

"And the second piece of paper?"

"That annoying model girl."

"Misa?"

"Yes. I swear, the second that magazine comes out, kill her. Think of it as my reward."

He inhaled his cake, drink, and the papers (not at the same time), writing down the other boys name for reference on a scrap of regular paper in his jacket. He set down money on the table, leaving way more in tip then he needed to, before breezing out of the café as if he had dogs on his heels.

He went back to the shoot, getting the worst of the pictures done (though it was all a blur) without seeing Misa's Shinigami anywhere. When it was done he accepted a ride from a chatter-box hairstylist, getting dropped off a few streets from his actual housing complex.

Once he was inside, he turned on the computer, determined to find out all he could about his fellow Death Note holder.

Well… the male one at least. He didn't give a crap about Misa (a/n: Ducks machetes from angry Misa supporters Ack! Don't blame me! My characters write their own dialogue and thoughts! I just tap the keys!)

****Ten grinned. "Light Yagami. He sure does seem like how I imagined Kira. Younger, but still."

"Is he smart?" said Nova, peering over his shoulder, secretly wishing Ten hadn't left his outfit with the studio people. He was way more interesting in complicated dresses then in the logo-less tight tank tops he always wore.

"He's in a top school, perfect grades, son of the police chief. You name the cover, you got it. Hell, if you were to tell me this guy was L himself I wouldn't argue."

"You gonna contact him?"

"Yep. Just as soon as I get rid of Misa. If she gets the eyes, or has the eyes, she might think I'm Kira or something dumb like that. Bad, by the way." he glanced away from a picture of Light at a tennis tournament, the winner of course. "I didn't see her Shinigami anywhere. Did you?"

"Nope. It was never there. Guess it stayed home."

"Cool. Maybe she didn't notice that I didn't have a lifespan over my head. I think I'll write in her name now though, to make sure she doesn't get at me later." he quickly got the Death Note (which he'd taken to hiding on Nova, where it was invisible) and flipped to a random page. "Misa Amane dies on the ----th, on her way to get the new issue of Marvel-Us. She dies instantly, her last thoughts happy ones about her friends. Never mentions seeing a person with no visible lifespan." He looked up at Nova. "That sound good?"

"Yeah. It's pretty…. Kind considering your track record though."

"Yeah, well, as far as I know she's not a particularly bad person." he cracked his knuckles, turning back to the computer. "Now. Let's see about our meeting with Mr. Justice himself."

X

_**Tada. I'm clever. (woot) This isn't even close to what I imagined the chapter would turn out to. It was going to be a filler, but low-and-behold, it got kinda interesting. **_

_**(1) one of those laying-down stringed instruments you see sometimes in Japanese movies.**_


	10. Blunt Edged Forks

_**The conversation that had to be. No plot advancement, but it makes me happy **_

_**(insert puppy-eyes) I so greatly appreciate Hafnium's generosity (huggles) but I've become greedy. Can someone else give me fanart too?**_

WOOT! I've reached the double-digits! I'm so awesome!

X

Light toyed with his coffee cup as he watch L eat cake like a starving man. He was doing his best impression of a nervous person trying to not look nervous. It wasn't as difficult as it sounded, but he was running out of small useless things to destroy.

After what had to be his tenth minute of almost complete silence, he reached out a hand to grab an empty sugar packet from L's side of the table. He had only just started twisting the edges, when someone walked right past the table. His eyes were inevitably drawn over, seeing as they were covered head to toe in white. He watched them continue on past, keeping his face blank at the odd, apparently wealthy cosplayer. It was so suspicious for a girl like that to come into such a place as this, that it somehow became entirely plausible.

Odd how the world worked these days.

He listened to her short conversation with the waitress, deeming it nearly impossible for her to listen in (not that he cared, but he knew that in his situation, the 'innocent Light Yagami' would), he let out a breath and gave a serious look. "Ryuuzaki…"

"Yes Yagami-kun?" L said innocently, licking a bit of cake off of his lip. Light forced a semi-blush, looking away. "I was rather curious as to your motives to asking me to come here with you."

"You make it sound as I'm doing something wrong." Light mumbled sullenly.

"Possibly. About 50 either way." L actually put his fork down, abandoning his quest, at least for the moment, of defeating his metabolism and gaining weight. "So then, Yagami-kun, explain yourself."

Light felt like sulking for real, but decided against it. L was, still, making him sound like the bad guy. And maybe, from the detectives point of view, he was. But that didn't mean that the constant suspicion didn't grate on his nerves. "Look… you know Mii?"

"Not intimately."

Was that a hint, or just a turn of phrase to L? Didn't matter.

"I was talking to him the other day, and he said…" Light pretended to struggle for a minute. "That you… the other day… **_saw_**.."

L nodded bluntly. "Yes, I'd thought he saw me, though I wasn't certain. I must commend you though, Yagami-kun, I am not usual surprised so easily. I had no idea."

Light smiled weakly, when he didn't here anything condemning. Not that he had him expected to. L had a very open mind, after all. The sexuality of one of his suspects probably wasn't of much concern to him, or the sexuality of anyone for that matter. "So then it doesn't bother you?"

L picked up his fork, and started scraping up what was left of the cake from his plate. "Not particularly, though the fact that I didn't know irks me, somewhat."

Light gave a relieved laugh. "I'm glad. I wouldn't want this to ruin the friendship we have. It's nice to have someone around I can relate to."

L gave him am unreadable look. "Do you relate to Momo-san?"

Light blinked, looking surprised. "Well yes. Why?"

"You broke up with the most physically and mentally attractive girl female in the entire school to be with a severely unpopular boy who has average grades, and marred looks. Not to mention his personality is said by the general population to be unappealing."

Light blinked, genuinely surprised. "That was… very blunt, Ryuuzaki."

"That is what I'm known for, after all."

"That and your track record of catching criminals."

"That as well."

Light ignored a sudden chuckle from Ryuuk. He really did have an odd sense of humor. Stupid Shinigami.

"I know it seems odd, but I do like him. His grades aren't high, but he got fourth in the exams, below Takada, and it's always interesting to talk with him. He's low maintenance and doesn't demand anything." Light cocked his head to the side smiling lightly. "To be honest, I'm not certain if he even really acknowledges us dating."

L smiled sort of blankly, but that wasn't new. They got into a discussion about the Kira Case soon after, falling into a friendly rhythm.

The odd cosplayer left and they heard the waitress gush over her tip (conforming Light's belief that the girl had more money than she knew what to do with), and Light had to laugh when she started exclaiming over the sheer amount of sweets she'd eaten. L looked as though he almost thought about considering laughing when his companion suggested that they'd make a good couple.

They finally got up, walking out.

"I think I'll go there again sometime." said L as they walked past the park, each half-heartedly looking for the cosplayer as they talked. "Their cake was especially good."

"You do that. You'll have to find someone else to eat with though."

"Oh?" L looked up at him curiously, brushing his thumb against his lip. "Why is that, Yagami-kun?"

"It wasn't very sanitary." he shuddered slightly. "I swear I saw ripped up paper being blown around on the floor."

Ryuuk's unmistakable laughter permeated the air, teeth clicking loudly as he watched the human drama take place.

X

_**Short, I know, but I can make it as long as I want. As long as I update you can't complain. **_


	11. Chapter Sux, click Teh link

_**(laughs weakly) I'm sorry for not updating in so long, but my friend, the inspiration for Ten, moved back to town, just down the road, walking distance. I can't really be expected to pay attention to my typing can I? ' I mean, honestly, if you had Ten bouncing around your place, would you be on the computer?**_

_**XThere Is very very very little here, but my friend I just mentioned put up a picture of Ten that's exactly on, and I thought it might make it up to you (points to bottom of page)**_

"You look like a bus ran you over."

Ten glared sideways at Hideki, trying to kill him with his eyes. Or at least pinch him a bit. Killing would take too much energy. He couldn't lift a pen if his life depended on it.

"Ooh, I'd heard rumors about your face without make up. To think that under all those cosmetics you're just a dog faced commoner."

Ten whipped around, planning to give Hideki a kick in the stomach.

The brunette easily jumped out of the way, smirking as Ten's own momentum landed him in a severely undignified position on the floor. "Yes, very ladylike."

Ten kept his face against the floor. After all, it was carpet, which was like a blanket, which belonged on a bed. That meant it was okay to sleep on it. He ignored the pokes Caden was giving him, curling up slightly.

"Ten-chan? I don't think you should sleep here."

"………where?" Ten mumbled after summoning all of his strength.

"The tryouts for the new music video." offered Dwayne. Caden gave him an odd look, but didn't say anything.

Ten pouted, knowing full well where he was, but he had to keep up the illusion that he wasn't truly awake. Truth be told, he was actually very incredibly tired, but his thoughts were as clear as they'd ever been, and if he'd wanted to he so totally could have hit Hideki.

Really. He could've.

Flexing his non-existent muscles slightly, Ten hoisted himself off of the floor and crawled into a chair set up on the right side of a largish room, slumping over the long desk. Tryouts. What could be more stupid? Who the hell's bright idea was it to have the **_musicians_** pick the music video people? They could play instruments and one of them could sing, that didn't make them intelligent.

The door on the far side of the room opened, and a long string of people walked in, including a tall brunette with amber eyes.

But Ten, contrary to popular belief, **_was _**intelligent.

X(two days earlier)

"LIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!!!"

Said teen twitched from his spot on the couch, turning just in time to be tackled by Sayu. He glared up at the overexcited teen, who was squirming around hyperactively. "Yes, **_dearest _**sister?"

She waved what might have been an envelope in front of his face, beaming. "Guess what!? You'll NEVER guess! Oh, Guess Guess Guess!!!!"

Light remained silent, knowing from experience that speaking would only make things more difficult.

She dropped the paper onto his head with a flourish, and he quickly opened it, eyes taking in the whole thing with a single sweep. "….. I'm going to be in the Macabre Angel music video? I don't remember signing up for it… meaning I didn't."

Sayu waved her hand carelessly. "Light, dumbo, you don't sign up to be in a music video! They see how great you are and tell you to come!"

Light twitched. "Sayu, you're stupid. That isn't how it works in the real world. They're musicians, that doesn't make them qualified for anything."

"Meh, you don't know anything about the real world, Light!" She hopped off of him and danced away, most likely to run up the phone bill with calls to all her friends.

Younger sisters were such illogical creatures.

He sat back up, inspecting the letter with a determined eye, only to find that it was completely authentic.

But how could that be possible? He'd not been near any Macabre Angel Sighting areas, if he were to believe Sayu's idea, and he had definitely not signed up to do it. People knew he was a fan, as planned, but he doubted any would sign him up for this without hopping around him and looking for praise like a dog. Excepting maybe….

Light's eyes widened. Mii! It must have been him! He was the only person who might've done such a thing without consultation. But then again, doing such a thing was out of character as well.

This was simply ridiculous luck, though. He was going to be **_right there _**with the second Kira, in the same room, face to face. The odds of this happening were so small even he couldn't begin to fathom them.

Which was seriously saying something.

A thought suddenly struck him like a pile of proverbial bricks.

What if 10 was calling him out on purpose? What if he somehow figured out that he was Kira, and was taking the initiative to meet?

What if he was in a whole world of trouble?

X

Go to the link, it has Ten :p

http:// www. deviantart .com /deviation /49475289/


End file.
